Question: Solve for $c$. $4(3+c)+c=c+4$ $c =$
Explanation: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ c $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 4(3+c)+c &= c+4 \\\\ 12+4c+c &= c+4~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ 5c+12 &= c+4~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ 5c+12{-c} &= c+4{-c} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Subtract c from each side}}\\\\ 4c+12&=4 ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ 4c+12{-12} &= 4{-12} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Subtract 12 from each side}}\\\\ 4c&=-8 ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ \dfrac{4c}{{4}}&= \dfrac{-8}{{4}}~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Divide each side by 4 }} \\\\ c &= {-2} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Simplify}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ c= { -2 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]